The Agreement
by 1101SummerLove
Summary: Draco Malfoy; Self diagnosed Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. Philanthropist. What he thinks Hermione Granger is; Nerdy, Prudish and Boring. But what will happen when Draco finds out that there is more to Hermione than her frizzy hair and old clothes when the Ministry forces them to get married?
1. Chapter 1

**Draco POV**

"Harder, baby!" The big breasted blonde screamed as she rode me, grabbing onto my hair. I pulled her off of myself as I heard a knock at the door.

"Young master, your fiancé is here to see you" Mari (my personal maid) said while glaring at the bimbo, who was clinging to my toned frame.

I waved Mari out, and tried to change, but I was instead faced with a slap to the face.

"A fiancé! How could you!" Carla ( or was it Cassie? ) sobbed, globs of mascara running down her face, as she tried to scratch

I chuckled. Stupid bitch.

I grabbed her face just as she was about to turn around and jerked it towards my own.

"Look, Callee, I'm not interested in bimbos. You were a good fuck, but that's all. Call me whenever you want to hook up again" I told her with a smirk as I zipped up my fly.

"My names Candy, you prick!", and with that she stuck her bright pink tube dress back on and stomped out of the suite.

She would be back tommorow. They always were.

I took a look in the mirror. Perfect, as usual. I heard another sharp knock, and Mari stormed into my bedroom.

"Look at you, bedding that hussy! You should be ashamed, making poor Miss Hermione hearing that" Mari scolded.

Mari was probably one of the only people who could shout shit at me and get away with it. After all, she was almost like a substitute mother, with father mostly out and mother not really bothering to even look at me.

"Yeah, yeah, poor Miss Hermione" I replied as I walked out of the room.

I stride into the lounge, where Hermione sat rigidly, her hands in her lap, and sat on one of the plush, expensive sofas and poured myself some scotch.

I was going to need it after tonight.

**A/N: Excuse any mistakes. I wrote this (partly) from an iPod. I hope you enjoy this... and please like and follow if you want more because I'll be quick on the chapter updates, and sorry this was so short! They'll be longer next time!**

**EDIT; I corrected the name mix-up after I got an email with an review about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione POV**

"We can get her out of this mess! Hermione deserves to have a bit of peace, instead of being put together with a death eater!"

" I have no other choice, Ron. The ministry want to promote unity between the nation, and I'm the only one in 'the golden trio' who is single!" I replied to Ron, who was pacing around Harry and Ginny's cosy cottage.

"So now what?" Harry lifted his head from where he sat on the sofa, and asked me.

I sighed.

"I will have to marry him..." I trailed off, as I felt my eyes water slightly. So this was what I got for helping destroy Voldemort! A prison sentence disguised as a sham of a marriage to none other than Draco Malfoy, the king of all racist purebloods!

But somewhere deep inside, I knew that I shouldn't judge him so quickly. After all, he was forced into it, and was even found free of charges, though I suspected that he was kept an eye on. Another reason why I had to marry him; to make sure he doesn't do anything supspicious.

Still didn't make me feel any better about this whole thing.

I was jerked out of my thoughts by Ron.

"Do you have a boyfriend? Or even a aquaintance who you could date?"

I blushed, embarrased. I didn't have a boyfriend, and my only guy friends were Harry and Ron. But they had Ginny and Lavender. I had been propositioned, once or twice, but I had declined their offers, something I was beginning to regret.

I looked at my simple watch. It was 6pm, and I was supposed to meet Malfoy at my place, and I abruptly stood up and grabbed my coat from a nearby hanger, and said a quick goodbye to the two boys,

"I've gotta go and meet Malfoy to arrange the wedding date, so I'll see you guys. Have fun at the quidditch game tommorow!" and with that, I flooed to my cosy flat.

I landed in the hallway, and went straight to the door, expecting to find an annoyed Malfoy waiting impatiently. But when I did, I found nobody.

I let out a fustrated moan in my mind, and flooed to Malfoy Manor.

I apparated onto the doorstep, and rang the door. Almost instantly, Mari opened the door. I had met her before, when I came to drop off the marriage documents to Malfoy.

"Come on in, Miss Hermione. I'll call Draco" she welcomed me inside, and I looked around at the creamy, lavish surrounding. I still could not get used to the beauty of the huge mansion, even though this was not my first time. I wondered who decorated it, seeing as Malfoy's parents had moved to another country, leaving him in the large manor alone.

She gestured to a young maid to lead me into the huge, luxurious living room, with its golden-cream funiture. As I sat down, and the maid left, leaving me in silence, a weird noise echoed around, almost like moans. Suddenly I heard a faint, but clear voice;

"Harder, baby, harder!"

It dawned upon me. Malfoy was busy having a quickie with some girl! No wonder he did not come to our pre-arranged meeting. I guessed this was what our marriage would be like. Him sleeping around with other girls. I knew that we would not love each other, but I at least expected monogamy from this arrangement. I had grown in a home with loving parents, and now the child that the ministry expected me to have in our marriage would grow up in a home with parents who had a loveless marriage. Well, at least I would set good values for my child and not drop to Malfoy's level, and after me and Malfoy had completed our 8 years of marriage, I would hopefully find someone else who would love both my child and me.

The door opened, and I looked up. Malfoy came sauntering in, wearing a suit, not a clue left on him left from his expliot.

He sat and poured himself some type of alcoholic beverage, and smirked at me.

With a wave of my wand I produced the legal documents, and set them on the expensive coffee table.

Malfoy reached for them and flicked through the papers leisurely, a bored expression on his face. I sat, stone faced, until he signed them and looked over in my direction.

"Right. Now that's all sorted, I want to proposition you"

I stared at him, confused, as he leaned in forward, and whispered,

"Go on a date with me".


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You know, I've been pretty dedicated to this story. So please review, because I will prolong the posting of a new chapter, even if I have got them written up and ready to go! I don't mind constructive criticism, but don't go overboard, kay? So I hope you enjoy, and I'll stop boring you with this loooong A/N.**

**By the way, sorry this chapter took longer to write than I wanted. I've get migraines from my strained eyesight, and even though I take meds, they're not that helpful, so my head is killing right now as I write this.**

**Hermione POV**

I stood up swiftly, feeling dizzy, and spluttered,

"Have you gone insane!?" I wiped the sweat off my (usually calm and collected) red face.

Malfoy just sipped his drink, and got up and leaned forward.

"What's so bad about that? In fact, you should thank the gods that I've asked _you_ on a date. After all, it's not everyday that you get to dine with a god" He gave me a cocky smirk, and had the audacity to pat my cheek.

I ripped his hand away from me, and I felt disgusted when I felt...sad at the loss of his touch. I stalked out the room, not looking back to see if he followed me, and left his house.

Just as I was about to leave through the gate, I heard a voice call me. I turned around, to see none other that Draco Malfoy leaning against the manor's front door. As soon as he spotted me turning around, he said;

"I'll pick you up the day after tommorow, at 7pm",

And with that, he gave me a flirty wink and closed the door.

I tried to make myself feel cross at his rudeness, but I could not help the excitement that was building up in my chest, and I let a small smile grace my face as I went home, relaxed and calm.

* * *

"Come on 'mione, there must be one dress you like!" a pregnant Ginny exclaimed, as we flicked through dresses at a muggle store.

"It's not as if I want to impress ferret-boy! I don't see why I even need a new dress!" I replied.

_'Though, he's more like a ferret-man. Or at least that's what he looks like. All man' _a voice in my head argued.

I shook my head.

"Come on, Hermione! He isn't that bad. I mean, he is hot. You've got to admit that, and don't you want to get him back for the noises you told me about at his place? Show him that you're not afraid to play dirty" the redhead waggled her eyebrows.

It was then that I found it. The perfect dress.

I pulled it out of the rack and showed Ginny.

"It's perfect!" She clapped her hands excitedly, and called over a sales assistant, who ushered me into a changing room.

I quickly slid into the dress and looked into a mirror. For the first time, I felt...sexy.

I exited the changing room, to see a gaping Ginny.

She let out a small scream, attracting dissapproving looks from the assistants and shoppers alike.

"You look super sexy!" Before Ginny could drag me out of the store, I quickly got back into my old tee and jeans, and checked out.

"Now we need to sort out your shoes, but I've got a fab pair, and I'll do your make-up and hair too" Ginny told me, as we went to a small cafe.

I was tired of acting nice, and this time, I was going to make sure Draco didn't know what was about to hit him,

Because my game was on.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **I'm going to make the next one a Draco POV because I want to explain why he asked her out, and that should be out either tomorrow, or the day after. Enjoy, and FOLLOW/REVIEW/FAVOURITE for more, because I won't upload chapters as fast if I think that nobody reads them. By the way, after the next chapter I will probably not upload as much as the half term holidays have ended and I have school, and I get shitloads of homework.**

**Draco POV**

_'It's time' _I thought, and took a deep breath before walking up to her door.

I took a quick look in my reflection to see if I looked good (not that I needed it. After all, I _always_ look good) before knocking.

After a few seconds, a heavily pregnant, red-haired woman opened the door.

_'Must be the she-Weasley'_

The she-Weasley gave me a smirk before opening the door and letting me in. I looked around, but my date was nowhere to be found. I turned to the girl and said,

"Where is Hermione?" I asked while staring around at her small, cramped flat, with its old, shabby furniture. When we got married, I would have none of this tat in my home.

Suddenly I heard a door open, and the sight descending the stairs took my breath away.

Her hair was down and was surprisingly straight, but curly at the same time, its honey gold matching her chocolate eyes, and she donned a dark, mocha cream dress, that was revealing yet classy. It was sleeveless, and it had a strip of wide, dark black net, that was slightly see through, all paired with a pair of sexy black heels.

She walked down gently, and I rushed forward and offered my hand, which she reluctantly took.

_'I never knew Hermione Granger was such a hot dish. Being hitched to her might not be so bad' _I thought, as I nodded to Weasley, who disapparated as me and Hermione flooed to my favourite Chinese restaurant, Yagi Min.

As entered the cuisine, a waiter instantly recognized me, and led us to my pre-booked private table.

"So you like chinese?" I asked as I opened up a chair for her.

"Actually, yes. How did you know?" Hermione asked as she sat down, looking up at me in suprise. I tapped my nose in response.

"That's my secret" I said in reply, as a waiter came to give us menus.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

Chinese had always been my favourite kind of food, ever since I was a young girl. I was suprised that not only Malfoy had known that, but that he had acted graciously ever since he picked me up, going so far as to open up my chair for me.

"Oh, and I must say, you look stunning tonight" Malfoy looked up at me from his menu.

I blushed.

"Thank's, Malfoy" I said in reply, not looking up to meet his eyes.

"Call me Draco" He gave me a wink, and we gave our orders to a nearby waitress.

After that, we talked and I found myself having a really good time.

I never even knew that there was a carefree, relaxed side to the pale blond, who usually came off as rude and cold.

After we ate, I checked the time and decided I would leave, though reluctantly.

I grabbed my coat, only to find that Draco had already got it and handed it to me.

"Well, I guess I will see you at the ministry for the wedding dates" I breathed as we left the restaurant, and entered the cold, windy street.

"Yeah...," Draco trailed off, and before I knew it, had pecked me on the cheek, "bye", and disapparated.

I stood out there, thinking about our date. Tonight had opened up many new possibilities. Maybe I would come to love him...

_'What about the girl he was crudely fucking at his place? Don't forget that this is all a ploy, a game, to him' _I cringed as the cruel truth hit me hard. Of course this was a ploy! Why else would _Malfoy_, of all people, treat me nicely, and take me on a date.

I resigned to not fall for Malfoy's tricks, and I apparated home, all the memories of tonight banished from my head.

_'You won't fool me Malfoy. I know there is something behind all of this, and I will find out. You mark my words.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! I know why you're wondering why I posted two chapters in a day. It's because this one is very, very short. It's because my arm is bleeping killing me, and it's on my right, so I use it to type. REVIEW or face my wrath! **

**P.S: Seeing as this was so short, I will try my very best to upload another tommorow. Have a nice day! Lol.**

**Draco POV**

I didn't know why I asked her out.

I didn't even know why I kissed her.

But all I know is that I would never regret it.

Yesterday I saw another side to Hermione, one that was funny, kind and innocent. I never expected her to be so... fun. Normally, all the other women I hook up with are all the same; big breasts, small brains.

But Hermione Granger wasn't just one of the women I would hook up with. She was something else.

She gave me hope. Hope that this marriage would work out. That maybe this wouldn't just be a farce to please the public. That this could be...

True love.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sup bro's. I'm typing this up (while my sister is rubbing herself all over me (she is 2)) in celebration of my birthday, which was actually four days ago. I'm a '90's kid, baby!**

**Anyway, today I wasn't going to write another chapter because I wasn't feeling up to doing much, but I didn't want to go back on my word. So here you go!**

**Hermione POV**

I woke up to a sunny day, only marred by the dust of clouds outside. Then I realized a crucial thing.

I had woken up late

This was terrible, esspecially because I had so much to do today. Myself and Malfoy would meet up in the ministry to plan the wedding, and such. I wanted to have a small wedding, but knowing Malfoy, he would want to have a big celebration, but only for the press's sake. After all, we both knew that this bond was anything but a celebration for us.

I hurriedly put on some jeans, and a top, and wrapped myself in a coat, after having a quick coffee. My hair was, for once, tamed in a ponytail, and I threw on some shoes and apparated.

**Draco POV**

I paced up and down the large hallway, as I saw ministry officials passing up and down, presumably making their way to work.

Where was she!?

Was this payback for the other night? How petty, considering that was a genuine mistake.

I heard a pop, and Hermione Granger appeared in front of me.

"Are you ready?" I said, keeping myself calm, though the monster in me wanted to snark back an insult. I did not want to ruin what we had the other night, though it looked like it was forgotten.

She brushed her coat off, and nodded, looking out of breath. I turned and made my way down to the office, where the offical ministry matrimony worker was waiting, gesturing her to follow.

"If it wasn't for me, he would have been long gone" I said, as I walked up to the Ministry official.

He held out a hand, but I declined. Just because the ministry was forcing us to get married, didn't mean I had to be polite to any of them.

I entered the shabby office, and sat down on a chair, while Hermione followed suit.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger, let's get down to the proceedings." The official said, while putting a stapled short booklet in front of us.

He gestured to the front page.

"Now, aside from the minimum of eight years of marriage, and a child, there are also other rules to follow"

I perked my head up, as he told us,

"You will have to live together after the ceremony, as well as keeping your marriage monogamous."

I didn't mind living with Hermione, and had no plan to cheat, despite our loveless agreement

However, Hermione looked outraged.

"So now you're forcing us to live together!? For eight years!?" She stood up and banged her small fists on the table.

I rolled my eyes as the official jumped back up, and stuttered,

"M-,M-,Miss Granger! I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do"

She sat down, still looking as if she still had a bit of fight left in her, but mostly defeated.

"So all you need to do is sign just over...here" The worker flicked through until he got to the last page, on where he gestured to two dotted lines.

I wandlessly summoned my expensive quill, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hermione looking at me while signing the documents, presumably suprised that I could perform such extensive magic.

I looked back to the papers that made up our marriage agreement (that we were currently pre-signing), and wrote my signature, sealing the deal.

I heard a sigh of relief, as the ministry official quickly snatched the papers away from us, afraid that we would change our minds.

Me and Hermione both walked out of the office, and just as I was about to apparate, I realized something.

I was officially a married man.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I need to ask you guys a serious question! Do I use too many commas? My dad commented on it when I showed him a draft piece of work for my history homework, and I wanted to know that. If so, I can make my work better written. **

**Im sorry I haven't posted lately, and I'm sorry this was short. I'm having really bad trouble breathing, and depression. It's like I can't get enough air in my lungs. **

**Anyhow, my fellow readers, WALAH! (is that how you spell it?)**

**Hermione POV**

I was sitting on the sofa with a mug of tea while the radio played a piano cover of a song that I faintly recognized from many years back, sipping occasionally as I stared out of the rain covered window. I had gotten an owl from Malfoy, informing me that the ministry had mailed him, and had told him that the wedding was to take place in two weeks, and he had quickly forwarded that to me. It was hard to imagine that my life would go this way. That I would never find true love.

I didn't feel sad, like I thought I would. I just felt numb. The only chance I had was with Malfoy, but I could assure you that that was something that would never happen. So I guess I would live alone for the rest of my life. I thought I could have found a true love after the marriage with Malfoy, but I was faced with a reality check, that nobody wanted a middle aged woman with a child.

Sometimes I felt life was too cruel. Sometimes I wish I could escape to the muggle world. I had retrieved my parent's memory, and they recognized me, so there was always _that._ But I could never forget the Wizarding World, and my friends. Hell, I would definetely stay here, even if I had to get married to Draco Malfoy. My magic was... well, it was me. It was everything.

Suddenly I heard a hurried knock, and a voice frantically called out,

"Hermione! It's an emergency!"

I put the cup down and ran to the door, to see a soaking Ron,

"It's Ginny! She's gone into labour!"


End file.
